The Cold Can Be Warm
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: The White Tigers go to a Beyblade Tournament in Russia, but little do they knew that they will get deeply involded with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Mariah/Spencer, Lee/Female Ray... yes, Ray is a girl in this, and Ian/Kevin. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

YEA! Some Spencer/Mariah material! Along with some Lee/Female Ray and Ian/Kevin

_Chinese_

_Russian_

_**Bitbeast Talking**_

**The Cold Can Be Warm**

**Chapter One**

Moscow, Russia was one of the places that was the coldest and unfriendly place to the White Tiger Team. It was unfriendly with its icey surface that was covered with a white, cold substance. Since that ice was not visable to one's eyes, it was quite esay to fall flat on one's butt, which caused some embrassment. There was also the iceicles that hung from buildings, threatening to fall on one's head. Like a knife to a person's heart. Kevin had experianced that once when he fell and sliped on the ice and slide into the building causeing those sharp iceicles to fall towards him. It was a good thing that the green haired neko-jin rolled to the side, to invod the sharp points. Another thing the White Tigers hated about the place was the people. Those paled skin Russians would stare at anything that had dark skin, sharp fangs, cat like eyes, cat abilities, and basically acted like a cat.

The White Tigers were half cat, but that didn't mean that people could stare and point at the boys and girl. They even went as far as giving them labals and nicknames. Kitty was Mariah who resemble a cute, cuddly, pretty, little kitty cat. Alpha was Lee who resemble a big, strong, dark, intellagent, responsible, top cat. Kitmick was Kevin who was the energetic, hyper, actcobat, sneeky kitty. And finally Tiger was Ray who was just given the nickname because of her white tiger blade. Gary was never given a nickname, since the other four seemed to be the more interesting to one's eyes.

Russians could be very curl to the neko-jins. They would point at them and make un-needed remarks, spit on them, make up rumors, think of them as dirt, fear them, and be racist. The team would respond by cursing in Chinese under their breath, while diging their sharp nails into the palms of their hands. The White Tigers weren't crazy about to going to Russia to compete in the new Beyblade tournament, but they had to live through it.

The only one who was actually excited about going to Russia was Kevin, who couldn't wait to see his boyfriend, Ian, face to face again. It has been three whole years since Kevin and Ian got together and their realationship was still going strong. Even though they hadn't seen each other for over a year and had been in contact by letters. Those letters had not only brought joy to Kevin, but it brought jealously to Lee and Mariah who where acheing for some love.

The siblings had never experianced the feeling of someone who held you close when you where hurt and depress, when a lover looked at you as if you where perfect in every way, and to gentally kiss you with soft, sweet lips, and all those other stuff that people did when they loved each other. Mariah and Lee only knew what love was by romance novals, never with their eyes. Their village matchmaker selected who would marry who, so it was rare to find a couple in their hometown that loved each other deeply.

Sometimes a person would marry and have children with his/her sister or brother, incest was approved of in China. That was the White Tiger siblings' fate. It seemed that the matchmaker thought that the brother and sister was perfect together, which made them sick in their tummies. The only way they could get out of this mess was if they mated with an outsider. But when a neko-jin mates with outsiders they are considered as traitors or enemies of their own kind (even if the outsider is from another villiage). They are treated like they are nothing. Neko-jins hate non-nekos or nekos from other villiages far away, for what they had done to them over the years since the begining of time. So basically the only way Mariah and Lee can get out of this is to betray their elders' wishes

There are two people that would love to get their hands on Kitty (Mariah) and Alpha (Lee). One being a silent, tough, tall Russian male and the other being a half Russian neko-jin and half Chinese neko-jin female.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place in Russia with Kai, Spencer, Tala, Bryan, and Ian.

_Chinese_

_Russian_

_**Bitbeast Talking**_

**The Cold Can Be Warm**

**Chapter Two**

"KEVINS COMING!" Ian shouted with pure joy as he skipped around the apartment that he and his team called home. There was no doubt that he woke up the other people in the building too. The awakening of Spencer consist of him siting up quite fast, hiting his head on the buck above him (he slept on at the bottom of the bunk bed he shared with Kai), and caused him to curse in Russian. Kai jumped up a little (from Spencer bonking his head on the top bunk) and fall off. All that Bryan did was snap his eyes open, then rised one eyebrow, looking amused of Ian's little dance around the hall ways. Tala on the other hand didn't wake up. The others weren't surprised though, since when they first got their freedom (after Boris was jailed) Tala would stay up late, after three in the morning, and wouldn't wake up until the afternoon. And this migit was not going to ruin his sleepy time. The Blitzkrieg Boys never went to school and never bothered to get up early. They knew how to read, write, and math. So what else did they need? Nothing would be their answer.

When Ian jumped out the window to dance in the streets, telling all of Russia that the team of neko-jins were coming, Bryan decided to start breakfast. Out of the five of them, Bryan was the only one who could cook and bake. While the others' cooking only consist of making a sandwitch of some kind and using the micowave. Spencer would sometimes watch Bryan and help, since he wanted to learn how to make delicous recipies too. But he wasn't like Bryan yet, probably he will in a couple of more years. Getting up, while still rubbing his thobbing head, he went to the kitchen to see what was the breakfast special today. Bryan was just making an bacon, cheese, egg, and sauage olmate, and he knew Bryan would never EVER let Spencer help with this. He would say that it had a secret ingreiant in it, but the blonde Russian could tell that the other only said that when he wanted a break from Spencer leering over his shoulder. So he just made the coffee, while Bryan slaved over the hot stove.

"Do you want it just plain black or do you want some sugar or cream or both?" Spencer asked his team mate who at the moment was buttering the pan. "Put some of that French Villnia cream that Kai always buys in it." The other replyed. Spencer didn't know if Bryan was joking or was angery at Kai for the moment. Kai had a thing for anything that involed French Villnia, it was like honey to a bee. It was his nector and when ever the others took some of it, Kai would act like an mad dog. It was pretty funny to see if you weren't the victom, because the victom would always ended up unconisious for the next couple of days. Right now Kai and Bryan were on the war path, so Spencer could see why Bryan would want to take something special away from Kai, especially when it was the last bit. "Ok, if you say so."

Spencer put the coffee beans in the coffee maker and sat down at the table, thinking. Normally he would think over the recipies that Bryan had taught him, but now he was thinking about the White Tiger team. Him and three of the others last saw the pack of neko-jins last year, two years after they traveled to Russia and Tala was the champion. Every year they grew a little taller and on Mariah's case her breasts grew bigger and fuller. The team of Russians developed a habit of cheecking Mariah petite body out, sometimes walking closer to get a good look. But since the Russians were able to grow quite tall, Mariah would back away, scared. To her they were all dangerous in every way. She didn't know why she aways felt that, she knew they changed, but she couldn't help but feel that if they came close to her, they would hurt her in some way.

The Blitzkrieg boys would do nothing of the kind, they wouldn't harm a beauty such as her, especially since they had a thing for her. Except Ian wasn't interested in the pink girl. He had been interested with Kevin from the start, mostly because they were the same height. Then they got deeper in their realationship with all the those heart filled letters. Ian wouldn't pass a day without writing the days events down, running to the mailbox on the coner, and mailing the letter to his sweet Kevin. The green haired neko-jin on the other hand didn't write that much. He was betroythed to a nice, young man named Bruce. Who travelled with the team to the Asian tournament, three years ago, when they met up with Ray. Kevin didn't like Bruce that much, but he liked Ian. It seemed like they were ment for eachother in some way, which he couldn't explained. He claimed that when he first saw Ian, he saw heaven's light sparkling around him with the heavenly choir singing (that was what Spencer claimed when everytime he saw Mariah, but never told a soul). So since he wasn't quite ready to leave the villiage becuase of angery elders, he wrote to Ian once every one to two months, so that someone wouldn't figure out that he had a special relationship with an outsider.

Aranged marriages in China were one thing that the White Tiger Team and the Blitzkrieg Boys could agree were the worst. Since incest was approved in China, Mariah and Lee were suppose to marry. Noboby knew why the matchmaker would decide to put the siblings together, everybody knew that Ray was deeply in love with the handsome black haired male. But Ray lost her chances when she left the villiage long ago. So it seemed that the siblings would marry until the matchmaker thought that someone else was better for either one. Spencer and the others wished that Mariah would do what Kevin was planing on doing, but Mariah NEVER went against the elders' wishes. So Mariah became farther out of their reach.

When the coffee was done Spencer poured it into three mugs, making sure Bryan really wanted to have the rest of Kai's favorite cream. Then prepared his and Bryan's coffee just the way they liked it (Kai refused to have someone else make his). He then got out a cup and poured Ian some orange juice, since he didn't like coffee that much. Bryan got out the plates that had an equal share from the four Russians, except he gave a little bit more to Spencer since he was the biggest. Ian retured from outside and planted down in the seat to Spencer's left going on and on about Kevin. Kai claimed that he was sick, so Bryan never got to get on the boy's neves for taking some of him coffee cream (much to his dislike). And once in three years, Tala showed up for breakfast. He took Kai's share and drank his coffee black (he was the only one in the group who liked it that way). It was strange to have all the members of the Blitzkrieg Boy that start from the orginal team called the Demolition Boys at the table, all up and ready for the day. This brought some memories back to when they were in the abbey and eating their only meal of the day.

"So the little kitties are coming back here to Russia, huh?" Tala asked Ian who was boucing in his seat with excitement. "Yep! I got a letter from Kevin this morning. Their all coming, except for Gary. He got injured while training and broke his leg, the poor guy, and he is getting married soon." This caught the others' attention.

"Really, how early do they marry in the kittens' villiage?"

"Kevin said it depends on the parents and elders, whether how much time they need to get to know each other. Luckly, Gary and the girl had a crush on eachother for the longest time. So the elders decided they wouldn't wait so long to get married."

"How is Ray doing?" Bryan asked to keep the conversation going, even through he didn't like talking about Ray to much. "She and Lee are finally going out, after years of flirting on her part."

"And Mariah?" Spencer asked, causing the Tala and Bryan to ask the same thing, eger to hear Ian's answer. "Thinking about one of us, Kevin wouldn't say who, but he said Mariah would blush a little when ever he would talk about our team. Looks like one of you guys will walk away with the prize, while the other three would watch in pure sadness."

A/N: The next chapter would take place in China with Lee, Kevin, and Ray. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for some Female Ray/Lee!

_"Chinese"_

_"Russian"_

_**Bitbeast Talking**_

**The Cold Can Be Warm**

**Chapter Three**

_"Ooooooooooh Lee!" _Ray shouted as she ran through the front door and pratically flew to Lee's room! The lion neko-jin was currently catching up on some sleep, since Ray, Mariah, and him stayed at the party a little later then they planned last night. Gary had just got himself hitched to his life long crush and was now completely off the team. It was a rule in their villiage that when a man and a woman married neither one could leave the villiage, no matter what. It seemed stupid to Ray, but she was partically a traitor to her villige. As soon as the tiger neko-jin got in the lion's room she started jumping up and down on Lee, like she did when they were kids years ago. . .

_**Flashback**_

"Come on big brother wake up." an innocent eyed, mountain cat kitten neko-jin said. While the first neko was gentally shaking her brother, a black haired, female neko stood by the door with a dreamy look on her face. Even though she was five years old she knew what love was and that she loved the brother of her friend. Her name was Ray, the pinkette was named Mariah (Riah was Ray's nickname for her), and the brother was named Lee. The three of them were irrseperable ever since they were three going into four years of age. Ray was half Chinese neko-jin (by her mother's side) and half Russian neko-jin (by her father's side). I know what your thinking, Russian neko-jin? Well half of Russia is in Asia, while the other half is in Europe (The Blitzkrieg Boys are European Russians, because they live in Mascow and that city in located in the European part of the country). She lived most of her life in Russia with her parents, but when they were captured and killed by neko-jin hunters Ray had to leave her beloved home. Luckly for Ray, Mr. Dickenson was in Russia to meet with one of his friends and came across the little neko. And since he had conections with neko-jins all over the world it was easy to find the villiage Ray's mother was born in.

When Mr. Dickenson finally found out where Ray's mother's hometown was, he sent word to the elders when Ray turned three. While that search was going on Lee and his younger twin, Mariah were also suffering for a lost of a parent. (Lee's five minutes older then Mariah) It seemed like an neko-jin hunter had shot their father and mother, but their mother was able to survive. Lee always believed that his father was captured and, tested on and tartored. Slowly and painfully dying. But his mother would always change the subject when he brought it up, mainly because Mariah never left Lee's side and couldn't handle that kind of talk. Ray's mother was one of Lee's and Mariah's mother's friends, so she gladly took in Ray. She would loved having another child herself, but she lost all child bearing ablities when she was giving birth to Mariah.

So after what seemed almost nine more months, Ray appeared at the front door of Lee and Mariah's house. Mariah and her mother gladly excepted Ray since one wanted a another child and the other wanted a sister. Ray was like a big sister to Mariah, but it wasn't legal. The mother of the neko-jin twins noticed the love at first sight look in Ray's eyes when her little, pure gold eyes landed on Lee. She could tell that some day that the two were going to marry, so she never really claimed Ray as her own child, but as her daughter-in-law.

"He's not waking up Ray!" Mariah wined. "What are we going to do now since we can't leave the house without Lee." The two girls were bored out of their minds, since there was nothing interesting going on in the villiage currently and that they couldn't pratice beyblading around the other nekos in the villiage. They would yell at them or take their blades away from them. "Back home in Russia, my mama would jump on my papa's back and do a dance. She said it was the fun way to wake him up." Ray replaid with an twinkle in her eye. Soon the two were dancing on the boy's back and the rest is history.

_**End of Flashback**_

_"Raaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!"_ Lee moaned as the female was dancing around on his back. "_Can't you do something else instead of breaking my back or can you just stop bother me."_ Ray giggled like one of those popular, girly, school girl, when she jumped then landed on her butt on Lee's back. "_Aww, Lee I was only having a little fun."_ Ray smiled sweetly and rolled off of Lee. "_Also Kevin wanted to talk to you."_

_"About what?" _Lee said with an irritating sigh. Lately Kevin was getting on his nerves for a while now, mainly because he spent most of the day jumping around shouting about finally seeing his presious Ian again. "_Kevin wants to leave now to go to Russia."_ Lee snapped his eyes open. "_Why should we leave two months early to the coldest and most unfriendly place on earth, just so Kevin could be with his boyfriend!?"_

**With Kevin**

Kevin sighed dreamly at Ian's picture. He couldn't believe that it was closer to the time off seeing his boyfriend again. But the next two months would be tortured, so he asked Ray to get Lee for him so they could talk about leaving two months early to go to Russia. He knew that his three teammates (Lee, Ray, and Mariah) were never the ones to want to go to a place of snow and ice earlier then they needed too, but it was worth a try. Kevin had already called Mr. Dickenson that they might leave early and to have an hotal ready for them.

"Keeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Kevin stiffed up when he heard his captain growl his name in anger. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to run into Ray on the way here and asking her to tell their team captain his request and staying in the captain's house. But there was no way he could turn back now. "What is this about leaving early to go to Russia?"

A/N: Well there is the wonderful third chapter. Will the White Tigers be heading to Russia early?


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been a long time but I finally got chapter four after a long period of writer's block. I wanted to post two chapter today, but it didn't happen.

"_Chinese"_

"_Russian"_

**The Cold Can Be Warm**

**Chapter Four**

Mariah was fuming at the sight of her older brother and her dear friend fighting yet again. She let out a annoyed sigh as she watch the two go at it about whether or not they would be leaving to one of the coldest place on earth. Personally she hated the notion of leaving early but since her hot headed brother made a poor choice on attacking poor, little Kevin, she quickly changed her mind.

She looked over at Ray who was currently reading a novel of some sort, while blocking out the annoying whines and shouts from the two males. Ray was very good at not letting the commotion get to her, especially after spending so long with the Blade Breakers, Mariah bet that there were always screaming matches going on there with Tyson in the group. The pinkette had always heard some sort of arguing whenever she went to visit Ray, when she was on the team. Mostly the fights were between Tyson and Kai about something stupid. And now that Kai is gone, Tyson somehow found another to argue with. The boy must be addicted to making people mad by annoying the hell out of them.

When Mariah would visit their pity fights would drive her up the walls. She didn't like Tyson and she diffidently didn't like the Russian either. The girl couldn't help but feel sad for Kai's new team, especially for Tala.

Mariah wasn't stupid, she knew that the two were rivals and didn't really enjoy each other's company. And just like the situation with Tyson, Mariah knew that Kai would attack Tala, verbally and that made her blood boil.

Not because she liked Tala, but because poor Bryan and Spencer had to put up with it. If Kai and Tala were at each other's throats then Ian would join in because it was an excuse to hurl insults at the two, leaving the other two with a big head ache and she didn't want that to happen.

The reason for that was the fact that the neko-jin had a crush on those two, Bryan and Spencer the two tallest and more interesting boys out of the Russian team. Mariah hated to admit that but she did.

The girl couldn't help but giggle as she watched Lee stomp over to Ray and slouched on the couch next dark haired neko.

"_So what's the plan captain?"_ The ravened hair female asked, smiling in amusement.

"_We're going to Russia early."_ After that was said Ray got up from her couch and gave her book to Lee.

"Well then, I'll just call mother and ask if she'll let us stay over at her house." The team was going to have the chance to visit Ray's mother, who wasn't really her mother, it was more like a friend of the family's that Ray grew much attached with and gave her the title. In fact, the woman was really Mariah's and Lee's mother who moved to Russia after remarry to an exneko-jin hunter, who was Russian.

The team of neko-jins never really knew why their people were attracted to those people, but they except it.

Lee nodded and Ray went outside to call the team's mother on her cell, as the captain pouted about the now extended visit. He didn't like Russia, in fact he hated everything about it and that was and from it with the exception of his own flesh and blood and his lover. But what he hated the most was Mariah's crush on one of the locals or known worldwide as the storm named Bryan…

_Bryan._

The name left a horrible taste in his mouth whenever he had to spit out the retched name. The name that mad his ears bleed. The name of the man who he wanted to kill thousands upon thousands of times for what he did to his Ray… the bastard was heartless yet his little sister couldn't help but be attracted to the beast. It was a good thing that he had no knowledge of her liking the man's team mate, Spencer, then that would really drive him crazy with hatred.

The black lion looked over at his sister whose eyes showed excitement in them as her legs started shaking, threatening to start jumping up and down. Lee sighed and got out of the room to the kitchen, where he heard his dear sister leaping high up in the air shout "Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!" along with the green haired monkey.

Oh yes, this was going to be a long trip…

A/N: So yes, I made Mariah like Spencer and Bryan because I felt like it and I couldn't really decided on who she should like. I love both of them.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well, I guess I should explain why I haven't updated in forever so here it is.

I had major writer's block for this story

I forgot my password.

Okay I know that they have the little box to click to have Fanfiction email you the password, but I was having problems with my old email. See I don't have msn anymore, I have att. And then I had trouble with my computer, my parents' divorce, and not to mention good old high school. So this is basically what happen, I would go into detail but I honestly don't feel like it and you wouldn't want to know anyways.

So now the divorce is over, but I'm having problems with my dad, my sophomore year hasn't started out to good since I got a D in one for science for 1st quarter, being a sixteen years old who should've gotten her diver's license but hasn't gotten her temps because I can be lazy.

But I think I improved. I started a new account because since I thought I wouldn't be able to get on this one, so that account is going to be my main one. Because I don't know, I made it and well yeah. So plan is to finish stories on this account and post new stories on my new one.

So before I wrap this up I would like to make some promises.

I will be posting at least one new chapter up every week for this fic and _"Rain"_

The chapters will be longer.

And now I shall leave a do my math homework… good day to all.


End file.
